


[M] Kłamca

by kryspos



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bad Ryder, Delusions, Falling In Love, M/M, Male Protagonist, Polski | Polish, Poor Vidal, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Sad Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryspos/pseuds/kryspos
Summary: Mija kilka miesięcy odkąd Ryderowi udało się pokonać Kettów. Życie w Andromedzie płynie zwyczajnie, jednak Szarlatan wciąż rozpamiętuje ich rozstanie. I wtedy drogi Pioniera i Vidala krzyżują się ponownie.





	[M] Kłamca

**Author's Note:**

> To mój debiut tutaj. Bądźcie wyrozumiali :)

**1.**  
Reyes Vidal siedział przy barze w Świecie Kralli i sączył trzecią porcję Tavum. Wzrok utkwiony miał w widzie, na którym ładna asari tłumaczyła właśnie zalety programu genetycznego, który w przyszłości miał rozwiązać problem zaludnienia Andromedy. Przystojna, uśmiechnięta twarz Rydera przysłoniła dziennikarkę, która informowała teraz, że ludzki pionier zdecydował się na potomstwo.  
Szarlatan poczuł jak coś ścisnęło go w żołądku.  
Reyes już dawno nauczył się, że w życiu nie można było niczego żałować. Nie wtedy, gdy było się pieprzonym przemytnikiem, który od przybycia na Kadarę walczył o byt z szaleńcami takimi jak Sloane. A jednak Vidal żałował. Żałował, że przez cholerne kłamstwa, Ryder z nim zerwał.  
\- Zrzygam się, jak jeszcze raz usłyszę słowo o rozmnażaniu – warknęła barmanka, Umi Henon, zwracając w ten sposób uwagę Vidala na siebie. – A swoją drogą, czy ten dupek i ty czasem…? – urwała, posyłając pełne zniechęcenia spojrzenie w stronę wida, na którym dalej widniała twarz Pioniera. Obecnie stał w otoczeniu kilku członków swojej załogi, ale Reyes widział, że lewym ramieniem stykał się z ramieniem technika pokładowego a rękę miał czule położoną na barku lekarki asarii. Znowu zapiekło go gdzieś w środku.  
\- No co ty, Umi, ja i wielki, sławny pionier? – zapytał, siląc się na wesoły ton. Jak na złość przed oczami stanęły mu wspomnienia, w których usta Scotta całowały jego własne. Zamrugał gwałtownie. – Gdzie mi do niego? Gdzie sprawom naszej malutkiej Kadary do spraw całej Andromedy? – Udało mu się posłać barmance nawet pełen ironii uśmieszek.  
Henon kiwnęła głową, wyraźnie zadowolona z takiej odpowiedzi. Brawo Vidal, jesteś wesołkowatym, pewnym siebie cwaniaczkiem. To właśnie takiego chce znać cię cały świat, pomyślał gorzko. Barmanka odstawiła na blat jeden z błyszczących już czystością kufli i sięgnęła po kolejny. Chwilę trwali w milczeniu. Ona była pochłonięta pracą. On miał nadal przyklejony do twarzy głupkowaty uśmieszek. W innej części pubu jakiś pijany argonianin potrącił pijanego angara. Reyes obserwował jak dochodzili do porozumienia kłócąc się o to, kto zapłaci za kolejną kolejkę Tavum.  
Scott dalej boleśnie obijał się po jego głowie. Vidal oddałby w tej chwili wszystko, byleby tylko cofnąć się w czasie do chwili, w której siedzieli obaj na murku i obserwowali Kadarę. Byli podpici, owszem, ale to był również moment, w którym mógł już zaryzykować i powiedzieć Pionierowi o wszystkim. A potem utonąć w jego oczach.  
\- Ale swoją drogą on się naprawdę tutaj zachowywał, jakby miał ochotę cię zerżnąć – jak na złość Umi musiała wrócić do bolesnego tematu na głos. – Wyglądaliście do porzygania słodko – tu jęknęła ze wstrętem.  
Reyes sprawdził ją kilka miesięcy wcześniej i dobrze wiedział, że asari boleśnie przeżyła śmierć swojego kochanka drella. Niby zmarł ponad sto lat przed wyruszeniem Inicjatywy, ale czymże to było dla długowiecznych asari?  
\- Potrzebowałem go do moich interesów – odpowiedział, stukając pustym już kuflem o blat baru.  
\- A co on z tego miał?  
Vidal wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. I znowu przypomniał sobie uderzenie o ciężkie, metalowe pudła w magazynie Sloane oraz ciepłe, czułe dłonie Scotta na swojej twarzy. Powinien mu już wtedy powiedzieć prawdę.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Pytał mnie o technologię Porzuconych – wymyślił naprędce. – Sama wiesz, jak ostatnio poprawiło się życie na Kadarze. To na pewno on miał coś z tym wspólnego.  
\- No – odpowiedziała nieprzyjemnie i znowu podniosła wzrok na wid. – Pieprzę, zdechnę dzisiaj od nadmiaru tych rozpłodowych bzdur – wycharczała ze złością. – Korzystajcie z życia, ludzie, czemu pchacie się w dzieci, mając tylko trzydzieści parę lat? – wysyczała a potem przewróciła oczami. – A tak, przecież zdychacie przed setką.  
Reyes jej nie słuchał. Wpatrywał się jak zahipnotyzowany w ekran, na którym dziennikarka opisywała plan wizyt pioniera w koloniach Andromedy. Kadara również była na tej liście. Znowu poczuł jak zrobiło mu się ciężko na żołądku. Na Wszechświat, skoro reagował tak dramatycznie na zdjęcie Scotta, jak dramatycznie zareaguje, gdy stanie z nim twarzą w twarz? Z nim i z tą drugą osobą, z którą Scott zdecydował się na udział w programie genetycznym?  
Datpad piknął i Szarlatan znalazł dobrą wymówkę, żeby najpierw do niego zajrzeć a później po prostu uciec z Pieśni Kralli.  
\- Zlecenie – skłamał Umi, przelewając na jej konto odpowiednią ilość kredytów. – Do zobaczenia kiedy indziej – dodał jeszcze, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca.  
I wtedy pomyślał, że powinien Ryderowi powiedzieć już na pierwszym spotkaniu, kiedy ten nie uważał go jeszcze za skończonego egoistę i kłamcę. Mógł to nawet obrócić w żart. Powiedzieć jakoś w taki sposób, który nie sugerowałby nawet, że to w ogóle prawda. Coś w stylu: ale dla ciebie mogę być nawet szarlatanem albo różni ludzie, różnie mnie nazywają, albo każdy ma swoją inicjatywę, ja dbam o tych, którzy potrzebują wsparcia tutaj, a o których nie chce zatroszczyć się Sloane.  
Kurwa, miał tyle opcji.  
Tyle, że pamiętał co poczuł, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Rydera. Miał wrażenie, że nagle cały świat zwolnił a on mógł tylko stać i przyglądać się promienistej sylwetce ludzkiego Pioniera. Reyes już dawno przestał wierzyć w te wszystkie brednie o bliskości i pokrewieństwie gatunków, o wzajemnej pomocy i idealizmie, ale patrząc na Scotta wszystko to odżyło w nim na nowo. Ktoś, kto poruszał się tak pewnie i sprężyście nie mógł kłamać.  
Tu znowu Reyes poczuł jak zrobiło mu się słabo. Naprawdę. Miał tyle pierdolonych opcji. I nie wykorzystał żadnej.  
Szczęśliwych ojców spotkał dwa tygodnie później. Scott, jeszcze bardziej promienisty niż wcześniej, wybierał razem z wysokim, ciemnowłosym mężczyzną ubranka dla dziecka. W praktyce wyglądało to tak, że po prostu opierał się o kram i obserwował jak jego partner przekopywał się przez koszulki, śpioszki, skarpeteczki i cały ten szajs, którego potrzebowały niemowlaki. Wyglądał na szalenie znudzonego. Reyes od razu to poznał. Zaangażowana angarka opowiadała o zaletach elektronicznych kołysek i samo podgrzewających się butelek na mleko.  
Sam Vidal zmierzał właśnie do Keemy Dohrgun, żeby przekazać jej kilka nowych ustaleń dotyczących zasad handlowania Kadary z placówką Inicjatywy. Nawet nie zauważył jak zwolnił. Prawie się zatrzymał a jego serce waliło tak głośno, że aż dudniło mu w uszach. Nie mógł oddychać a cały jego świat przysłoniła przystojna twarz Scotta. Gdzieś dalej, wieki później, gdy Pionier przeczesał palcami włosy i mruknął:  
\- Gill, na pewno potrzebujemy tego wszystkiego?  
Reyes wrócił do siebie. Uśmiechnął się nawet pewnie i przyśpieszył kroku, by niepostrzeżenie wyminąć obu mężczyzn i uciec jak najprędzej. I manewr ten z pewnością doszedłby do skutku, gdyby nie przeklęty kochanek Rydera.  
\- Przystojniaku, czy to nie ten cały Vidal? – zapytał, uśmiechając się do Scotta tak, że Szarlatan miał ochotę ukręcić mu kark.  
Pionier jednak zdążył podnieść głowę i wtedy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Reyes wiele by dał, żeby nie wyglądać właśnie jak zwierzę złapane w potrzask. Chyba nie potrafił nawet zebrać odpowiednich słów by cokolwiek powiedzieć.  
\- Faktycznie. Hej – przywitał się Scott, nagle odżywając. Wyraz skrajnego znudzenia zniknął z jego twarzy. Uśmiechnął się nawet szeroko, o wiele ładniej od Gilla i wszystkich ludzi, angarów, asarii, salarian i krogan na planecie razem wziętych. Z miejsca też odsunął się od kramu z towarem i ruszył ku Vidalowi. Serce Vidala podskoczyło ze szczęścia a jego durny umysł śpiewał: ożywił się na twój widok, coś jeszcze do ciebie czuje! Na nieszczęście, głupi kochanek Rydera ruszył za nim i przez ułamek sekundy Szarlatan zapragnął by w tej chwili rozegrała się na Kadarze jakaś straszna strzelanina i by mężczyzna został trafiony jakąś zbłąkaną kulą. To ja, pomyślał gorzko, to ja mogłem być teraz na miejscu Gilla. – Jak sprawy, Reyes? Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.  
\- Jak zwykle – odpowiedział Vidal, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że potrafił jeszcze mówić. – Ostatnio pomagam trochę Keemie – dodał szybko, żeby nie zabrzmieć jak człowiek, który stracił głos w obecności sławnego Pioniera. Stracił już głowę i serce, próbował zachować resztki honoru i godności. To tylko ten przeklęty głos drżał lekko, jakby w obawie przed zdemaskowaniem.  
\- Przystojniaku, zaprosiłeś go już na przyjęcie na Meridianie? – Gill uśmiechnął się do Rydera tym okropnym, ufnym uśmiechem. Jego jasne, stalowoszare oczy promieniały szczęściem.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że Keema Dohrgun dostała zaproszenie – odparł Scott, nieporadnie przeczesując palcami włosy. Również patrzył na Brody’ego, również się uśmiechał, choć jego uśmiech był dziwnie zagadkowy. Może też wcale nie cieszył się na jego widok?  
Ciężka bryła kadmu wylądowała w żołądku Szarlatana, gdy to do niego dotarło. Wyprostował się mimowolnie i uniósł dumnie podbródek. Był do cholery jasnej przywódcą całej Kadary, niech sobie Keema chodzi na pieprzone przyjęcia, jeśli tylko ma taką ochotę, Reyes Vidal będzie się zajmował poważniejszymi sprawami!  
\- Nie mam specjalnie czasu na przyjęcia, wiesz Ryder jak to jest – odparł buńczucznie, pozwalając sobie nawet na drobną uszczypliwość. Tak, jakby to właśnie Szarlatan zdobywał galaktykę a Pionier trwonił czas na tańce i wychowywanie dzieci z jakimś szarookim cwaniaczkiem.  
\- Cóż, byłem pewien, że jednak cię spotkam na Meridianie – rzucił nagle Scott i cała buta Vidala wyparowała.  
\- Więc pewnie wpadnę na chwilę – powiedział, zanim zdołał się ugryźć w język. 

**2.**  
Reyes nie wierzył w miłość. Nie w taką z widów lub datpadów, w której kochankowie patrzyli sobie w oczy i nagle pragnęli rzucić sobie nawzajem światy do stóp. Spotykał się z wieloma kobietami i żadnej z nich nie potrafił w pełni oddać swojego serca. A potem zobaczył Scotta Rydera schodzącego z pokładu Tempesta i nagle poczuł to palące uczucie w piersiach. Czuł się tak lekko i ciężko zarazem, że miał ochotę wykrzyczeć wszystkim co mu grało w duszy i skryć się w najciemniejszej norze w slumsach, by nikt nie mógł odkryć jego sekretu.  
\- To Pionier. Pionier Inicjatywy. Jest wysoki. I przystojny. Ma takie sprężyste ruchy. I mięśnie. I żebyś widziała jak strzela. Jest geniuszem. Pieprzona Sloane je mu z ręki! – opisywał go godzinę później Keemie, a jego spojrzenie płonęło.  
Nigdy nie potrafił przed nią utrzymać maski, którą nosił przed wszystkimi innymi. Dohrgun od pierwszej chwili, w której się poznali wiedziała, że Reyes Vidal nie jest wcale wesołkowatym cwaniaczkiem za jakiego próbuje uchodzić. Patrząc na niego wielkimi, ciemnymi oczami zapytała czy wszyscy ludzie byli tak smutnymi idealistami jak on. I potem, gdy rozpromieniony opowiadał o Pionierze, angarka też wiedziała. Wiedziała na jaką chorobę zapadł głupi przybysz z Drogi Mlecznej.  
\- Zrobił na tobie wielkie wrażenie – powiedziała tylko, ale takim tonem, do którego Vidal z jednej strony nie mógł się przyczepić a z drugiej chciał się przyczepić i udowodnić, że nie miała racji.  
\- Jest rozwiązaniem naszych problemów.  
\- Wyznaczysz kogoś do kontaktu z nim?  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył zbyt szybko i Keema znowu popatrzyła na niego tymi wielkimi, ciemnymi oczami, w których odbijała się cała powaga malująca się w jej osobowości. – Jest zbyt cenny. Nikomu nie ufam tak jak sobie. Nie wzbudzam też podejrzeń. Wiesz. Trzeciorzędny przemytnik. Nic wielkiego – wyjaśniał, pogrążając się coraz bardziej.  
Już wtedy. Już wtedy powinien powiedzieć Scottowi kim był naprawdę. Gdyby to zrobił, wszystko teraz mogłoby wyglądać inaczej a tak wracał roztrzęsiony z targu na Kadarze. I wtedy jego datpad zapikał. Vidal spojrzał na niego, spodziewając się wiadomości od Keemy lub od jednego ze swoich kontaktów. Często dostawał takie niespodziewane wiadomości i rzadko kiedy dotyczyły one czegoś dobrego. Najczęściej okazywało się, że jacyś bardzo głupi złomiarze postanowili rozebrać na części jeden z użytkowanych silosów albo kradli skrzynie z towarem Inicjatywy.  
_Bądź w Tartarze za 45 minut. Scott._  
Reyes otworzył szeroko usta, jakby chcąc coś powiedzieć. Za chwilę zamknął je i rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając jakiegoś żartownisia, który znał jego serce i wiedział, co też się w nim skrywało, ale nikogo takiego nie dostrzegł. Ostatecznie wszyscy dookoła zachowywali się jak zwykle. Krzykliwy salarianin sprzedawał podrapanemu kroganinowi pancerz, kłamiąc w żywe oczy o wbudowanych dodatkowych tarczach. Dwie angarki dyskutowały o ślubie. Ludzka kobieta biegła po lekarza, po tym jak pobiła się z turianką. Kilku mężczyzn grało w karty. Nikt na niego nie patrzył.  
Oficjalnie nadal był trzecioligowym przemytnikiem. Więc czy Ryder naprawdę mógł do niego napisać? Reyes wiedział, że nie. Po tym jak Scott wprost powiedział mu, że nie ma zamiaru kontynuować znajomości z kłamcą, nie łączyły ich nawet interesy. Czy Vidal łudził się, że to zrobi? Oczywiście. Czy spodziewał się zasadzki? Jak najbardziej. Podsumowując decyzję podjął właściwie z miejsca. Napisał na datpadzie wiadomość do Keemy, że muszą przenieść spotkanie na później a sam skierował się do slumsów.  
Odkąd przejął Kadarę po Sloane a Scott sprawił, że jej powierzchnia była zdatna do zamieszkania, slumsy zmieniły się nie do poznania. Przede wszystkim, przestały być miejscem, w którym istniały żrące jak kwas źródła, do których można było wrzucić ciała przeciwników. Reyes nie pobierał również od zwykłych mieszkańców myta. Wprowadził zasady, które surowo karały samosądy. Nadal ściągał haracze od gangów i nadal wychodził na swoim. W praktyce, Szarlatan dawno odkrył najważniejszą zasadę prowadzenia wielkich interesów: by mógł zarabiać, inni musieli mieć co wydawać.  
Mężczyzna znowu rozejrzał się i znowu nie zobaczył nikogo, kto by mu się szczegółowo przyglądał. Za kilka lat na Kadarze pojawią się dzieci, pomyślał ze zdziwieniem. Całe gromadki wesolutkich dzieci, z których te szczęśliwe będą mieszkały w placówce Inicjatywy a mali, brudni pechowcy zasilą szeregi miasta bandytów i złodziei. Vidal nie chciał, żeby istniał taki podział. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał jak wyglądało jego własne dzieciństwo. Wszedł do windy czując się jak ktoś, kto właśnie podpisywał na siebie wyrok śmierci.  
Jakie miał prawdopodobieństwo, że w Tartarze naprawdę będzie czekał na niego Ryder? Żadne. I po co Pionier miałby chcieć się z nim spotkać? Po nic. Chociaż może… może istniała jakaś drobna sprawa, jakaś przysługa… łudził się, wchodząc do Tartaru. Zresztą, nawet jeśli to była pułapka (a na pewno to była pułapka), Reyes musiał wiedzieć kto ją zastawił. Do baru wszedł tylnymi drzwiami, z miejsca kierując się do wynajętej przez siebie sali VIP. Tandetna muzyka elektroniczna grzmiała mu w uszach, gdy szedł między tańczącymi w holograficznych strojach striptizerkami a pijanymi kroganami. Obrzydliwa, salariańska kelnerka puściła do niego oczko, by obiecać, że za chwilę przyniesie jego ulubionego drinka.  
\- Scott – wymamrotał skonfundowany, wchodząc do środka. Na skórzanej kanapie naprawdę siedział Ryder. W tej samej skórzanej kurtce, którą miał na sobie na targu. W tych samych spodniach. W tych samych wypastowanych butach. Kurwa mać, to jednak nie była pułapka. Zdusił w sobie szok, choć w jego spojrzeniu nadal musiało się odmalowywać wszystko to, czego nie powinno tam być: niedowierzanie, nadzieja, ból, duszne uczucie wypełniające jego trzewia. – Jak mogę pomóc, wielkiemu Pionierowi? – zapytał najbardziej wesołkowatym głosem, na jaki tylko było go stać (i ciągle, ciągle brzmiącym zbyt żałośnie, żeby uwierzyć, że naprawdę był rozbawiony).  
\- Reyes, usiądź. Właściwie jest jedna sprawa, w której potrzebowałbym twojej pomocy – odpowiedział Ryder. Uśmiechnął się przy tym lekko i przyjaźnie (co samo w sobie było bolesne).  
\- Jaka to sprawa? – przysiadł na własnej kanapie zbyt ostrożnie, jakby obawiał się, że nawet i w tym geście może kryć się coś, co go zdradzi.  
Scott siedział z łokciami założonymi na kolanach, w pozie tak niedbałej, jakby naprawdę nie myślał o tym jak mógł wyglądać przed Reyesem. Ale dlaczego miał myśleć? Dla niego Vidal był tylko źle wspominanym znajomym, tylko kłamcą. Pionier zwilżył językiem dolną wargę, natrętny zwyczaj, gdy szykował się do dłuższej przemowy. Szarlatan starał się nie myśleć o tym, że te same wargi całowały go przed kilkoma miesiącami.  
\- Mamy problemy. Neah Podmore, inżynier biomedyczny wykradł z placówki Inicjatywy ładunki detonujące. Podobno dogadywał się z niedobitkami Wyrzutków. Według moich informacji musi ukrywać się na Kadarze – Ryder głos miał przyjemny dla ucha, niezależnie od tego, czy opowiadał dowcip, historię z Drogi Mlecznej czy mówił o terrorystach.  
Reyes pokiwał głową, nie bardzo wiedząc czy bardziej czuł się obrażony, bo Scott naprawdę miał do niego sprawę biznesową, czy zachwycony, że zwrócił się akurat do niego. Sięgnął po datpad by wpisać w nim imię i nazwisko inżyniera a następnie sprawdzić, co o nim wiedział.  
\- To chwilę zajmie – wymamrotał, wciąż uparcie wpatrując się w przesyłane materiały.  
\- Mam czas.  
\- Serio? Myślałem, że rodzicielstwo… - urwał, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak żałośnie zabrzmiało to, co właśnie chciał powiedzieć. Jeszcze chwila i Ryder uzmysłowiłby sobie, że Vidal dalej był w nim zakochany. O ile już tego sobie nie uzmysłowił.  
\- To Gill. Gill naciskał na dziecko. Jego przyjaciółka jest odpowiedzialna za program reprodukcji – zabrzmiało to prawie, jakby Scott się tłumaczył.  
Szarlatan zerknął na niego nerwowo by zobaczyć, że drugi mężczyzna patrzył wprost na niego. Zaczerwienił się zażenowany, choć w bladym świetle klubu nie mogło to zostać zauważone.  
\- Rozumiem. Dobrze, że… obaj jesteście na to gotowi – wyrzucił z siebie tylko po to, by nie przedłużać milczenia.  
\- Tak myślisz? – głos Pioniera zabrzmiał dziwnie. Jakby wcale nie był pewien, czy chce mieć dzieci i Reyes ponownie podniósł na niego zakłopotany wzrok.  
\- A nie jest tak? – odważył się zapytać cicho.  
Scott wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Co za różnica? – rzucił lżejszym tonem. – Odkąd pobrała od nas DNA, za późno na wahania, nie?  
Vidal otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć, że wcale nie jest za późno, że dziecko to poważna sprawa, że jeśli Ryder nie czuł się gotowy, jeśli Gill nie był właściwym człowiekiem, jeśli to wszystko potoczyło się za szybko to zawsze mógł przybyć na Kadarę i skryć się w norze Reyesa Vidala. Zanim jednak jakiekolwiek słowo wyleciało z jego ust datpad zapikał.  
\- Neah Podmore. Trzydzieści cztery lata. Inżynier. Biotyk. Przed wstąpieniem do Inicjatywy został wyrzucony z Przymierza… - przeczytał, przebiegając wzrokiem po kilku kolejnych linijkach tekstu. – Mam tutaj wykaz wszystkich miejsc, w których był widziany – zakomunikował Pionierowi. – Według moich informatorów przebywa prawdopodobnie w jednej z jaskiń pod slumsami. Przesłać wszystko dla ciebie? Zaznaczę również pozwolenia na broń dla wszystkich przedstawicieli Inicjatywy, których wyślesz tutaj by z go zgarnęli – dodał szybko.  
I wtedy poczuł na swoim ramieniu dłoń Scotta. Drgnął zaskoczony i popatrzył na niego zdezorientowany. Przeklęte serce znowu zaczęło pompować krew zbyt szybko.  
\- Nie trzeba. Nie chcę, żeby na Kadarze widzieli wpadających tutaj przedstawicieli Inicjatywy z bronią. Myślałem raczej, czy byśmy nie mogli we dwóch… jak za dobrych czasów – ostatnie cztery wyrazy dodał zachęcającym tonem.  
\- Och, pytasz, czy nie moglibyśmy jak za dawnych czasów narażać swoje życie?  
\- Wziąłbym jeszcze Dracka, ale tak. Jak za dawnych czasów – Pionier uśmiechnął się czarująco i Szarlatan przepadł.  
Tak naprawdę przepadł już w Świecie Kralli, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył ten lekko łobuzerski uśmieszek czający się na ustach przystojnego przedstawiciela Inicjatywy, ale teraz przepadł po wtóre, nagle zapominając do czego służyły płuca.  
\- Dobra. Czemu nie. Jak za dawnych czasów – wyszeptał jak zahipnotyzowany.

 **3.**  
Zacznijmy od tego, że Reyes i tak by tam poszedł. Nieważne, jak duże ryzyko podejmował. W końcu, w Tartarze zjawił się tylko dlatego, że istniał jakiś procent szansy na to, że Scott naprawdę na niego czekał w środku. Do jaskini pod slumsami biegł jak na skrzydłach, bo przecież ten był obok niego.  
I tak, tak naprawdę Szarlatan zawsze był słabym strzelcem i jeszcze słabszym żołnierzem. Był za to niedoścignionym szczurem. Gdzie inni działali siłą, on nadrabiał przebiegłością i inteligencją. Właśnie dlatego wyzwał Sloane na pojedynek, którego nie mógł uczciwie wygrać. Niecelny, wahający się, nieprzyzwyczajony do otwartej walki był zbyt łatwym przeciwnikiem dla byłej szefowej ochrony Nexusa. I jednocześnie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu i tupetu by wszystko ułożyć pod siebie. Wtedy jednak nie działał ze świadomością, że oto człowiek, którego kochał biegł obok niego. I mógł zginąć w każdej możliwej sekundzie.  
Atak na Neaha Podmore’a udał się połowicznie. Drack jak zwykle wymordował większość Wyrzutków samodzielnie. Ryder dzielnie strzelał z broni snajperskiej a Vidal miał w stosownym momencie dołączyć do starcia i odłączyć przewody detonacyjne. I udało mu się, choć w ostatniej chwili oberwał w nogę. Piekący bolący ból uniemożliwił mu zatrzymanie Podmore’a, który za nim się wymknął, zdołał jeszcze kopnąć Reyesa w brzuch i w głowę.  
\- Drack biegnij za nim! – ryknął Scott, dopadając do wijącego się Vidala.  
Miał szybkie, klarowne ruchy. Szarlatan pomyślał, że pozostawał zadziwiająco opanowany, jakby wliczał, że nieoficjalny przywódca Kadary mógł tu zginąć. A potem zrozumiał, że to dzięki opanowaniu i spokojowi Ryder tak szybko wprowadził do jego organizmu środki przeciwbólowe i nanotechnologię.  
\- Nie ruszaj się – poprosił cicho, przykładając rękę do czoła Vidala. – I nie odpływaj.  
Mężczyzna jęknął, choć nawet nie z bólu, który zdążył już trochę zelżeć, ale przez tę nieoczekiwaną czułość. Ciemnymi oczami przyglądał się ruchom Pioniera. Scott sprawdzał czy z jego głową i żołądkiem było wszystko w porządku.  
\- Nie boli przy oddychaniu? Skurwysyn ma potężne ciosy.  
\- To wzmacniacze biotyczne – odpowiedział Reyes. Nie miało to ani większego sensu, ani znaczenia czym został uderzony, ale nagle poczuł się w potrzebie by to powiedzieć. Wcale nie był taki słaby. To wzmacniacze biotyczne działały zbyt mocno.  
Ryder pomógł mu usiąść a następnie podnieść się. Asekurował go na tyle, że Vidal miał wrażenie, że prawie się obejmują. Drack wreszcie do nich wrócił.  
\- Uciekł. Wsiadł na statek i spierdolił.  
\- To nic. Dopadniemy go – odpowiedział Scott.  
\- A co z tobą, cwaniaczku? – kroganin posłał Szarlatanowi pełne rubasznej złośliwości spojrzenie.  
Chyba nie do końca wierzył, że mężczyzna naprawdę potrzebował ramienia Pioniera do zrobienia kilku samodzielnych kroków. I cóż, miał trochę racji. Leki uśmierzające ból działały bardzo dobrze a nanotechnologia zaleczyła już główne uszkodzenia. Owszem, najbardziej wskazane w tej sytuacji byłoby po prostu przytrzymanie Vidala w pozycji leżącej przez kilka najbliższych godzin, ale i po dokuśtykaniu do swojego domu, nie powinien umrzeć. Tyle, że Scott dalej go obejmował, a Szarlatan po prostu nie miał sił, by się od niego odsunąć. Nie teraz, gdy wreszcie znajdowali się tak blisko siebie.  
\- Co robimy? – zapytał kroganin, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi ze strony Vidala.  
Scott westchnął głęboko, najwyraźniej analizując całą sytuację.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że zrobiłeś skan statku?  
Drack przesłał mu info. Szarlatan nigdy nie zrozumiał jakim cudem, ten wielki i zwalisty potwór potrafił być tak skuteczny i szybki w działaniu. Jakby zamieniał się w wielką, atomową torpedę.  
\- Lecimy za nim Tempestem?  
\- Wolałbym coś mniejszego.  
\- J-ja mam dostęp do statku – wtrącił Vidal, nadal uwieszony na ramieniu Rydera.  
Ludzki Pionier obrócił ku niemu przystojną twarz. Z bliska widać było maleńkie zmarszczki zebrane wokół jego oczu. Szarlatan pomyślał, że w takich oczach można się było utopić.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział spokojnym głosem. – W takim razie polecimy twoim statkiem, Reyes. Jak szybko jesteś w stanie go ogarnąć?  
\- Krótko – wymamrotał, nie potrafiąc odwrócić wzroku od tych tęczówek, a gdy dostrzegł w nich coś na kształt zniecierpliwienia dodał – kilka godzin. Postaram się nawet szybciej.  
Choćby miał zastawić całą Kadarę, gotów był wyczarować statek dla Rydera. Załatwienie go zresztą, wcale nie było najtrudniejszą częścią zadania. Szarlatan miał wielu znajomych, którzy winni mu byli wiele przysług. Jedna tu czy tam, nie miała znaczenia, nie przy zestawieniu jej z Pionierem. Stanęło na tym, że statek udostępnił im zadłużony po uszy salarianin. Mężczyzna odgrażał się co prawda, że w razie jeśli cokolwiek stanie się z jego „Kotwicą” wyrwie szmuglerowi Vidalowi nogi z dupy i poda go do samego Szarlatana, ale kto by się tam przejmował salariańskimi groźbami. Tylko Keema patrzyła na swojego przyjaciela mądrym i jednocześnie smutnym wzrokiem, jakby wcale nie podobał jej się rozwój sytuacji.  
\- Powinieneś dzisiaj wypoczywać – powiedziała tylko, wskazując na znajdujące się pod skórzaną kurtką siniaki.  
Reyes posłał jej jeden ze swoich najbardziej znanych, i najmniej szczerych uśmiechów, który miał oznaczać tyle, że wszystko było u niego w porządku. Kontrolował sytuację, choć tak naprawdę wcale jej nie kontrolował. To Scott ją kontrolował. Od samego początku.  
Pościg za Neahem Podmorem trwał cztery dni. Cztery długie dni, podczas których Ryder znajdował się tak blisko, dokładnie na wyciągnięcie ręki Szarlatana i jednocześnie tak daleko, jakby dzieliła ich cała galaktyka. Vidal miał nadzieję, że wcale nie było widać, że niemal zawsze zerkał ukradkiem na Pioniera, że drgał ilekroć przypadkiem zetknęli się ciałami, że jego wzrok płonął, tak bardzo płonął, jakby zaraz miał cały sam stanąć w ogniu.  
Podmore był glistą, ale Vidal i tak nie potrafił go zabić. I znowu został skopany, leżał z rozciętą wargą i płytką raną na piersi, gdy jeden ze Złomiarzy próbował go dźgnąć nożem. Neaha dorwali w jednej z bandyckich baz na Nowej Tuchance. Z jakiegoś powodu Reyes nie mógł zapomnieć, kiedy inżynier stał (już bezbronny i już pokonany) z rękoma uniesionymi wysoko do góry i twarzą wykrzywioną nienawiścią.  
\- Jesteś kłamcą, Ryder! Jesteś pierdolonym kłamcą! – ryknął na chwilę przed tym, jak obrzyn Dracka odstrzelił mu głowę.  
Pionier stał spięty i nieruchomy. Patrzył na drgające w pośmiertnych konwulsjach ciało terrorysty. I przez krótką chwilę Szarlatan chciał podbiec do niego i wyszeptać, że wcale nie był kłamcą, że był wspaniały, że dzielny, że najuczciwszy, że był ich zbawieniem.  
\- Ochujany Wyrzutek – warknął kroganin. – Pierdolony, popaprany, pojebany śmieć.  
Scott roześmiał się. Krótko i nerwowo, jakby to nie radość, ale stres próbował zagłuszyć i Vidal zrozumiał, że właśnie minął ten właściwy moment, gdy jeszcze mógł, mógł powiedzieć Pionierowi jak idealnym zdawał się w jego oczach. Na statek wrócili szybko, chcąc jak najszybciej umknąć z planety Krogan Słuchali Dracka, który opowiadał o wojnach, w których uczestniczył i samicach, z którymi kopulował. Vidal znowu opierał się na ramieniu Rydera a Ryder wcale nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby mu to przeszkadzało. Reyes miał tylko nadzieję, że drugi mężczyzna nie słyszał jak zdradziecko biło jego serce.

 **4.**  
\- Daj. Pomogę ci.  
Głos Scotta jak echo rozniósł się po kajucie Szarlatana. Nieoficjalny przywódca Kadary drgnął zaskoczony. Na policzkach pojawiły mu się brzydkie, czerwone plamy. Nadal próbował zdjąć swoją skórzaną kurtkę, ale samo zgięcie ręki przecinało jego poobijane ciało bólem.  
\- Wolę mniej otwartą walkę – wymamrotał, jakby na usprawiedliwienie własnej niemocy.  
\- Wiem – odparł Scott i Szarlatan pożałował, że powiedział wcześniejsze zdanie.  
To ta mniej otwarta walka sprawiła, że Pionier z nim zerwał. To ta mniej otwarta walka sprawiła, że sytuacja między nimi wyglądała jak wyglądała. To przez tą mniej otwartą walkę, nie mógł nawet liczyć na przyjaźń Scotta. Wbił wzrok we własne ręce, zaciskając mocno usta. Nie śmiał nawet popatrzeć na drugiego mężczyznę z obawy przed tym, co może zobaczyć w jego oczach. Słuchał jak Ryder chodził po kajucie, czekając aż usłyszy odgłos otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi.  
\- Ja… - zaczął i urwał, czując dotyk silnej, męskiej ręki na swoich plecach. Stał jak skamieniały a dłoń wędrowała wyżej ku szyi by w końcu pogładzić Vidala po policzku. Szarlatan odważył się wreszcie spojrzeć na Scotta. Ten twarz miał spokojną, poważną, inteligentną a wzrok tak czysty i ciepły, że Reyes prawie zachłysnął się w tym spojrzeniu. – Ja… - próbował jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale Pionier przerwał mu, kładąc palec na jego ustach.  
A potem pocałował go. Szarlatan jęknął głucho, z niedowierzaniem, z nadzieją, z pragnieniem czającym się w całym jego poobijanym ciele. Nieśmiało skubnął dolną wargę Rydera, czekając aż mężczyzna go odepchnie, ale Ryder, ciągle całując, pomógł mu ściągnąć skórzaną kurtkę.  
\- Ja… - chciał zabrać głos Vidal, wszystko wyjaśnić, przeprosić, błagać o wybaczenie, ale znowu urwał, czując najpierw ciepły oddech na swojej szyi a potem dotyk mokrego języka i ssanie. Zajęczał odchylając głowę by Scott mógł lepiej ku niemu sięgnąć. Już wtedy wiedział, że to spotkanie nie mogło skończyć się tylko na pocałunku. Na tyle, na ile mógł, sam pomagał Ryderowi ściągnąć własne ubranie, a potem sam odwrócił się od Pioniera i oparł (wciąż bolącym ciałem) o biurko, dając mu do zrozumienia, że wiedział, że zostanie wzięty. Scott był czułym kochankiem. Zanim w końcu wszedł w Vidala, starannie go przygotował a po wszystkim, pomógł mu w umyciu się i zaleczaniu obrażeń. Nic sobie nie obiecali na odchodne.  
Drack musiał wiedzieć, że uprawiali seks, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Reyesowi wydawało się, co prawda, że nie pochwalał ich zażyłości, ale nie miał na to żadnych namacalnych dowodów. Kroganin dalej zachowywał się wobec niego z chłodną uprzejmością, większość uwagi poświęcając Pionierowi. Nim jednak Vidal zdołał zwalczyć wyrzuty sumienia co do partnera Scotta i ich nienarodzonego dziecka, ten przyszedł do niego znowu. I znowu. I znowu. Za każdym razem to Szarlatan był posiadany i za każdym razem, podpowiadał sobie, że to nie miało żadnego znaczenia, bo przecież Ryder był przy tym taki czuły, taki dbający, taki delikatny, ale w środku czuł jakiś wewnętrzny niepokój, że cały akt od początku do samego końca kontrolowany był przez Pioniera.  
Ich schadzki nie skończyły się wraz z powrotem na Kadarę i zakończeniem sprawy Neaha Podmore’a. Scott odwiedzał go dalej i z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem Vidal odruchowo nastawiał się na coś więcej.  
\- Czasem czuję się tak okropnie osaczony – powiedział pewnego razu Ryder, gdy nadzy i spoceni leżeli na łóżku Vidala. Palcami leniwie przesuwał po plecach kochanka, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że każdy taki ruch napinał i podrażniał ciało Szarlatana.  
\- D-dlaczego? – zapytał ten, jąkając się, gdy dłoń Scotta zacisnęła się na jego pośladku.  
Pionier miał spory apetyt seksualny. Po nocy z nim Reyes często miał drobne problemy przy siadaniu przez kolejne dwa dni. A jednak nie potrafił mu odmówić. Było coś takiego w dotyku tego mężczyzny, że Vidal sam pod nim płonął, chwytając się go tak, jak namiastki nie samego seksu, ale również romantycznej bliskości między nimi.  
\- Wszyscy ode mnie czegoś wymagają. Inicjatywa Andromeda… to był plan mojego ojca, nie mój… - Scott urwał na moment, a jeden z jego smukłych palców zagłębił się w Szarlatanie, który jęknął głucho. – Gil naciskał na dziecko – drugi palec dołączył do pierwszego i gest ten prawie zagłuszył czujność Vidala. Ryder rzadko wspominał o swoim oficjalnym partnerze. – Czułem, że wszyscy wymagali ode mnie zgody.  
\- A-a n-nie ch-chciałeś t-t-tego? – wydyszał Reyes. Jego zdradzieckie ciało samodzielnie zaczęło wykonywać takie ruchy, jakby próbowało zachęcić Pioniera do zerżnięcia go.  
\- Nie chciałem nikogo zawieść – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi. Wreszcie podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i zajął pozycję między nogami kochanka. Szarlatan napiął się cały czekając aż penis Scotta wśliźnie się w niego. Jęknął głośno wraz z pierwszym pchnięciem. – Nie powstrzymuj się – usłyszał cichy szept tuż przy swoim uchu. – Chcę wiedzieć, że sprawiam ci przyjemność, kochany.  
Kochany, rozbrzmiało w uszach Vidala ze wzmożoną siłą. Nie powstrzymywał się. Ostra fala niepokoju, która przebiegała po jego umyśle jeszcze chwilę wcześniej została zastąpiona falami pożądania.  
Szarlatan skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że podczas schadzek tylko uprawiali seks. Owszem, niemal zawsze odbywali stosunek, ale poza nim robili też inne rzeczy. Czasem rozmawiali o interesach. Czasem wspólnie gotowali (w tej dziedzinie to Reyes, a nie wypieszczony i wychuchany Ryder, triumfował). Czasem ćwiczyli strzelanie. Czasem po prostu dyskutowali oglądając widy. Byli prawie normalnym związkiem, z tą różnicą, że po wyjściu z mieszkania Szarlatana Scott w dalszym ciągu był partnerem Gilla Brody’ego i jednym z ojców ich nienarodzonego dziecka. A czas mijał.  
\- Inicjatywa chce wykorzystać technologię Porzuconych do naprawy planety przystosowanej dla turian. Są w dramatycznej sytuacji. Gdyby nie specjalnie syntezowany pokarm już zaczęliby umierać. Osobiście zastanawiam się, czy nie lepiej byłoby wybrać jedną z nienaruszonych, i czy nie powinniśmy zgodnie z technologią, przetworzyć ją na taką, która byłaby odpowiednia dla Vectry i jej pobratymców… - Scott posłał Vidalowi pytające spojrzenie, jakby naprawdę oczekiwał, że szmugler i bandyta mógł mu pomóc w rozwianiu wątpliwości.  
\- A potraficie nią na tyle manipulować? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem Szarlatan. Mimo rozległych kontaktów niewiele wiedział o technologii Porzuconych. Wśród mieszkańców Kadary krążyło wiele mitów, ale Vidal był na tyle inteligentny, by większość z nich odsiać. Sporo pieniędzy kosztowało go wywiedzenie się, że to ta technologia stała za poprawą jakości życia na planecie, której mieszkał.  
Podczas tamtego spotkania byli zupełnie ubrani. Obserwowali z tarasu widokowego zmieniającą się powierzchnię Kadary. Gorące źródła były już na tyle czyste, że niektórzy mieszkańcy zażywali w nich kąpieli. Śliczna ludzka kobieta opalała się na brzegu.  
\- I tak, i nie – odparł Pionier. – Pheebee twierdzi, że niedługo poznamy technologię na tyle by kontrolować za jej pomocą wszystkie planety z Meridianu.  
\- I jak szybko zachodzą zmiany?  
\- A jak szybko zaszły na Kadarze? – odparł pytaniem na pytanie Scott i uśmiechnął się szeroko do drugiego mężczyzny.  
Miał piękny, śnieżnobiały uśmiech. Zaraz jednak wrócił wzrokiem do podziwiania opalającej się kobiety. Tamtego dnia Vidal był niemal pewien, że naprawdę był kochany przez tego potężnego, wszechwładnego mężczyznę.  
\- Chciałbyś polecieć ze mną na Voeld?  
Pewnie, że Szarlatan chciał. Chciał zawsze i wszędzie, byle tylko z Ryderem u boku. Zresztą, podróżowali stosunkowo dużo. Pionier miał mnóstwo nieoficjalnych zobowiązań; był też cały szereg obywateli, którym pomagał; instytucji, w których działał; przysług, które załatwiał. Vidal uwielbiał wspólne podróże. Najczęściej towarzyszył im Drack. Kilka razy pojawiła się także Sara Ryder. Nie miała w sobie charyzmy brata, ale była pogodną i wesołą kobietą, z którą przyjemnie było pogawędzić przy obiedzie.  
Rodzeństwo pozostawało ze sobą mocno zżyte i Reyes często widywał ich spędzających razem czas. Przy Sarze Scott wyraźnie się rozluźniał i na długie godziny potrafił pozostawać beztroski. Czy siostra wiedziała o jego zażyłości z przemytnikiem z Kadary? Z jakiegoś powodu Vidal sądził, że nie miała o tym pojęcia. Potrafiła pozostać zaskakująco ślepa, gdy chodziło o relacje, w których uczestniczył jej brat.  
Szarlatana traktowała z cichą uprzejmością, która nijak nie zawierała w sobie nawet grama podtekstu erotycznego. Choć zdarzało im się gawędzić, nigdy nie schodzili na tematy poważniejsze i z jakiegoś powodu, Vidal wyczuwał, że Sara byłaby wściekła, gdyby spróbował się jej zwierzyć. Pozostawało mu więc trwać u boku Rydera z nadzieją, że mężczyzna w końcu odejdzie od Gila Brody’ego i zwiąże się z Szarlatanem naprawdę.  
I tylko gdzieś w środku paliło go gorące, okropne przeczucie, że Scott nie traktował ich znajomości aż tak poważnie, jak chciał tego Vidal…

 **5.**  
Reyes nie chciał zjawiać się na przyjęciu na Meridianie. I w swojej niechęci spędził długie godziny na kompletowaniu odpowiedniej garderoby. Chciał wyglądać dobrze. I o wiele lepiej od Gilla Brody’ego. I może trochę (ale tylko trochę) tak, żeby Scottowi zabiło szybciej serce.  
Vidalowi zabiło, gdy zobaczył Scotta w jasnym, staromodnym garniturze, który podkreślał jego zdrową opaleniznę i muskularną sylwetkę. Gdy się potem zastanawiał, nie mógł sobie za nic przypomnieć jak wyglądał partner Pioniera. Nawet wygląd jego siostry z trudem kojarzył, ale doskonale pamiętał, że lampka z winem, którą Ryder trzymał w dłoniach była oszroniona a on sam nie śmiał się z żartów Tanna. Pół wieczoru spędził podpierając ściany i trzymając wciąż tę samą szklaneczkę whisky, zbyt przestraszony myślą, że alkohol mógłby wyjawić prawdziwą naturę jego uczuć.  
Scott zabawiał tłumy. Kilka razy zatańczył z własną siostrą i Moshee (angarka okazała się całkiem dobrą tancerką a Reyes marzył by stać się jej dłońmi opierającymi się o ramiona Pioniera). Vidal przymknął oczy, próbując skupić swoją uwagę na czymś ważniejszym niż Brody promieniejący szczęściem, gdy Ryder niedbale obejmował go ręką w pasie. W takich chwilach jednak, myślenie Szarlatana sprawiało mu zbyt wiele trudności, jakby jego mózg odmawiał współpracy. W końcu zirytowany na siebie samego wyszedł na świeże powietrze. Przysiadł na metalowych schodkach i podciągnął kolana pod samą brodę. Wdychał głęboko powietrze, starając się skupić na czymś więcej niż na Pionierze.  
\- Też nie lubisz takich imprez, co? – usłyszał nad sobą denerwujący głos Gilla Brody’ego.  
Otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się nieszczerze.  
\- Jestem człowiekiem czynu, nie zabaw – odpowiedział siląc się na przesadną wesołkowatość. Taką przecież maskę nosił na co dzień. Nie mógł powiedzieć szarookiemu inżynierowi, że skrycie marzył o złapaniu Rydera za rękę i wspólnym spacerze. Albo o wspólnej nagiej kąpieli w gorących źródłach.  
\- Ja zawsze nie wiem jak się zachować – kontynuował Gill, jak na złość dosiadając się do Reyesa. – Opowiadam nieśmieszne żarty, próbuję wyjaśnić innym imprezowiczom działanie napędu gwiezdnego a na końcu ogrywam ich w pokera.  
\- Poker. To lubię – rzucił Szarlatan, modląc się gorąco, żeby Brody wreszcie zabrał dupę i sobie poszedł w cholerę.  
\- Naprawdę? Wiesz… Scott oszukał mnie podczas naszej pierwszej, wspólnej gry. Nie mogłem potem mu tego darować. Zastanawiałem się czy podobnie potraktuje nasz związek. Tu będzie opowiadał mi historie o miłości a tam będzie się pieprzył na boku z przypadkowymi kochankami – w głosie Gilla dało się wyczuć cichą niepewność.  
\- Wyglądacie razem naprawdę dobrze – rzucił Reyes a ciężka gula w gardle sprawiła, że prawie się dusił.  
\- Tak myślisz? Dzięki. To naprawdę miłe – Brody rozpromienił się jak przyozdobione lampkami drzewko choinkowe. – To naprawdę miłe. Rzecz w tym, że naprawdę się w nim zakochałem. Wiesz, ja nie wierzyłem nigdy w miłość, ale w Scotcie łatwo się zakochać.  
To prawda, pomyślał nagle Szarlatan.  
\- Zawsze bałem się bycia rodzicem i myślałem, że przez moją orientację to mnie ominie – kontynuował zamyślony Gill. – I wtedy zakochałem się w Pionierze a Pionier powiedział mi, że… że mam prawo zostać ojcem. I, że będę świetnym ojcem.  
\- On ci tak powiedział? – zapytał Reyes, nagle myśląc o tym, że to nie on był wielkim kłamcą.  
Brody kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
\- Powiedział, że będę świetnym ojcem. Obaj będziemy. I, że bardzo chce mieć ze mną dziecko. I wiesz… bardzo w to wierzę. Tylko czasem, ale tylko czasem, mam wrażenie, że on jednak nie jest taki jak się wydaje – ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało gorzko. Jakby Gill od początku wiedział o wszystkim.  
Reyes zerknął na niego ukradkiem, ale inżynier wydawał się głęboko pochłonięty wpatrywaniem się we własne ręce. Z bliska zdawał się jakiś taki kruchy i nieporadny, jakby naprawdę próbował otworzyć się przed przemytnikiem z Kadary i zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien tego robić. Vidal nigdy nie uznałby go za przystojnego, ale było coś w oczach Brody’ego, co wzbudzało jego zaufanie.  
Zacisnął ręce w pięści, gorzko żałując, że odbywali właśnie tę rozmowę. Widać Brody również czuł, że nie wszystko w jego związku było tak, jak wyglądało to na pierwszy rzut oka.  
\- A jaki jest naprawdę? – zapytał głucho Szarlatan i słysząc jak bezbarwnie zabrzmiał jego głos, parsknął zakłamanym śmiechem. – Wybacz, stary, po prostu znam go… słabo. Tyle, co z tej kabały, w której uczestniczyliśmy razem na Kadarze – kłamał, szczerze zaciekawiony tym, co miał mu do powiedzenia Gill.  
\- Niezaangażowany – odparł cicho inżynier i przez chwilę patrzył niepewnie na Vidala. Jasne oczy zamigotały z przestrachem. – Wiem, że to nieprawda, po prostu nie mogę odsunąć od siebie tej dziwnej myśli, że jest niezaangażowany. We wszystkim w czym uczestniczy. Od samego początku.  
\- Mówisz o wybawcy całej galaktyki. Człowieku, dzięki któremu pokonaliśmy Kettów – przypomniał Reyes, nadal trzymając na twarzy wesołkowatą maskę.  
Gdzieś tam, za jego plecami, w pięknej sali, Scott Ryder tańczył walca obejmując kolejną, piękną partnerkę. Z pewnością uśmiechał się do niej czarująco. Z pewnością prowadzili niezobowiązującą konwersację. Z pewnością była nim oczarowana.  
\- Tak – Brody zacisnął mocno usta. – Wiesz, że zanim związał się ze mną… wiesz… wiesz… - przeczesał palcami włosy, najwyraźniej wstydząc się (lub bojąc) powiedzieć na głos to, co chodziło mu po głowie. – Pamiętam z iloma kobietami i mężczyznami sypiał. I oni wszyscy… potem mówił, że to nie miało znaczenia, ale… ale skąd wiedzieć, że ja mam znaczenie? – dopytał, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało zwątpienie. – Często wyjeżdża. Rzadko chce, żebym towarzyszył mu w podróży. O połowie z nich pewnie nawet nie wiem. Powiedział, że będziemy mieli dziecko, że nie chce mnie przeciążać, ale… - urwał, nie potrafiąc wyrazić na głos wszystkich wątpliwości, które targały jego umysłem.  
A było ich wiele. Przynajmniej tak wiele jak tych Vidala, choć może i więcej, gdyż Gill spędził ze Scottem szmat czasu. Widział jak działał w najważniejszych dla galaktyki chwilach. I widział jak działał pomiędzy nimi. Był obok tego wszystkiego, o czym Reyes jedynie czytał.  
\- Nie znam się, stary, ale na pewno nie masz się o co martwić – wyrzucił z siebie. – Scott kocha ciebie i wasze przyszłe dziecko – powiedział jeszcze, starając się by jego głos nie brzmiał tak głucho, jak mógł zabrzmieć.  
A potem podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. Otrzepał spodnie z nieistniejącego brudu i wrócił na salę. Poprosił Keemę do tańca. Śmiał się tak głośno, jakby angarka opowiadała mu najśmieszniejsze na świecie żarty. Potem pił za jej zdrowie zbyt wiele drinków. A potem, w głuchej ciszy własnego nieszczęścia, rozmawiał z Ryderem o Meridianie. Obok stała Sara i stał poczciwy Gil Brody. Znowu się śmiali z żartów, które były już zupełnie nieśmieszne.  
Znowu pił. Za wiele.  
Znowu tańczył. Nieumiejętnie.  
Znowu śmiał się. Za głośno.  
\- Reyes, już wystarczy – usłyszał głos Keemy i poczuł jej silną rękę na swoim ramieniu. Odwrócił się do Angarki czując, że jeśli za moment nie uciekną z tego pierdolonego cyrku to zacznie szlochać z bólu.  
\- Masz rację. Już wystarczy – zgodził się z nią i pozwolił odprowadzić na podkład statku. 

**6.**  
Szarlatan wiele lat temu obiecał sobie, że nikt nie dostrzeże jego słabości. I udało mu się dotrzymać obiecanego słowa. Zanim wreszcie rozkleił się doszczętnie, zablokował drzwi od swojej kajuty a potem schował się w rogu i zaczął płakać. Z początku nawet nie leciały mu z oczu łzy. Głupie nie chciały płynąć, powodując tylko dodatkową frustrację w Vidalu. W złości zniszczył datpad, szklane biurko i kubek. Rozciął sobie rękę i dopiero ból połączony z widokiem krwi wyzwolił drzemiącą w nim gorycz. Łzy poleciały z oczu a z nimi zrobiło mu się okropnie niedobrze. Wymiotował alkoholem i obrzydzeniem do samego siebie. Czuł się brudny. I głupi. I naiwny. I zdradzony. I zupełnie pozbawiony godności i honoru. I sam sobie winien.  
Keema zjawiła się później. Łzy jeszcze nie obeschły, choć sam Vidal zdążył już się uspokoić. Siedział w kącie kajuty i obejmował rękoma kolana.  
\- Rozciąłem sobie rękę – powiedział do angarki, siląc się przy okazji na najszerszy i najbardziej fałszywy uśmiech, na jaki tylko było go stać. – To przez alkohol. Whisky źle na mnie działa.  
\- Alkohol źle działa na każdą rasę, którą widziałam – odparła uprzejmie.  
Reyes zawsze pamiętał, że kobieta miała ogromne oczy. Wciąż jednak zaskakiwało go, jak bardzo pełne były zrozumienia i ciepła, skrywały w sobie całą głębię mądrości. Keema wiedziała, że to Ryder był powodem jego zdemolowanej kajuty i rozciętej ręki. A jednak wolała zachować się na tyle taktownie, byle tylko Szarlatan mógł we własnym mniemaniu nie stracić twarzy.  
\- Wiesz, że Pionier i Gil Brody będą mieli dziecko? – zapytał cicho, czując że wcale nie chciało mu się już udawać. Chciał się przed kimś wyżalić. Rozpłakać. Dać się sobą zaopiekować. Przynajmniej na krótką chwilę.  
\- Cała Andromeda o tym wie – przyznała, sięgając ku torbie, żelowi oczyszczającemu i bandażom, które się w niej znajdowały. – Jeśli mogę wyrazić pewne przypuszczenie… - zamilkła na chwilę, czekając aż Szarlatan jej przeszkodzi, ale on tylko przypatrywał się jak oczyszczała mu ranę. – Wydaje mi się, że ludzki pionier nie będzie dobrym ojcem.  
\- Dlaczego? – Jakaś część Vidala nie chciała znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Właściwie cały jego umysł nie chciał znać prawdy, a jednak, w jakiś pokrętny sposób, potrzebował jej.  
\- Zdaje się zbyt pochłonięty własnym życiem, by znaleźć w nim miejsce na poświęcenie się dziecku – wyjaśniła, dokładnie ważąc wypowiadane przez siebie słowa. Reyes zbyt dobrze ją jednak znał, by nie domyślić się, że posiadała jakieś niedostępne mu informacje.  
\- Opowiesz?  
Keema znowu podniosła na niego łagodne, mądre oczy. Skończyła zakładać opatrunek i zaczęła chować przybory do torby. Robiła to powoli, jakby jej czas nigdy nie miał się skończyć, jak zawsze. A może była bardziej ludzka niż Vidal przypuszczał i próbowała odwlec w czasie nieuchronne.  
\- Mogę ci nawet pokazać – powiedziała w końcu, poniekąd przyznając się Szarlatanowi, że od dawna zbierała informacje.  
Czy Reyes chciał to obejrzeć? Tak. Nie. Nigdy w życiu. Nie chciał mieć bardziej złamanego serca niż w tamtej chwili. Obawiał się, że jeszcze moment i rozsypie się na drobne cząsteczki. I już nie będzie się potrafił z tego pozbierać. Od dawna nie czuł się aż tak oszukany i paradoksalnie, z jakiegoś powodu, docierało do niego, że najbardziej oszukał sam siebie. Scott niczego mu nie obiecywał, to Szarlatan wykłamał sobie Pioniera.  
Godzinę później, gdy szkło w kajucie zostało uprzątnięte, Vidal siedział na swojej starej kanapie i zapoznawał się z informacjami zebranymi na datpadzie Keemy. A angarka miała wszystko. Od cyfrowych zdjęć, na których przystojny Ryder całował się z Avelą Kjar; przez nagrania z Wiru, gdzie obłapiał jakąś rudowłosą kobietę, po korespondencję z jego prywatnej skrzynki. Zdjęć i nagrań było zresztą więcej. Scott nie ograniczał się do sypiania z kobietami i angarkami. Bez problemu nawiązywał również chwilowe relacje z mężczyznami. Lista jego podbojów była długa i obfitowała w zaskakujące imiona i nazwiska: Keri T’Vessa, Pelessaria B’Sayle nie robiły na Szarlatanie wrażenia, ale przy Evfrze de Tershaav poczuł zimny chłód w żołądku. Przewijał pełne chłodnej czułości wiadomości od angara, wstydząc się, że Scott zabawiał się jego kosztem. Na dobrą sprawę Scott Ryder zabawiał się kosztem ich wszystkich.  
Na końcu Szarlatan wpatrywał się beznamiętnie w hologram kochanka. Gdy zaczynał przeglądać te parszywe materiały, chciał jeszcze się jakoś na nim odegrać. Myślał o szantażu, o upokorzeniu go, o zniszczeniu cholernej legendy, cholernego zbawiciela galaktyki. A potem zaczął czytać maile Evry, Gila, Keri i jego wściekłość powoli umierała. Bo czy tak naprawdę zemściłby się na Pionierze? Czy też rykoszetem nie zniszczyłby cudzych nadziei, nie nadszarpnąłby wątłych stosunków między angarami a przybyszami z Drogi Mlecznej i nie pozbawiłby Gila Brody’ego rodziny a nienarodzone dziecko jednego z ojców?  
Największy problem Szarlatana polegał na tym, że pomimo wszystko, wciąż był takim pierdolonym idealistą i jako pierdolony idealista ciągle jeszcze wierzył w Andromedę. Miał to po ojcu, który niesłabnąco wierzył w sprawiedliwość społeczną, i który zginął na rozkaz jakiegoś psychopaty z SITA Corporation. Mimo donosów i skarg, nikt z Przymierza nie zainteresował się przekrętami korporacji. Rozgoryczony Vidal odszedł więc i przyłączył się do Inicjatywy, znowu wierząc, że w nowym miejscu, zbudują nowy i sprawiedliwy świat. Chociaż Scott był prywatnie zepsutym człowiekiem, to jednak gotów był poświęcić wszystko dla galaktyki. I już za to jedno, Reyes wciąż jeszcze bardziej go kochał niż nienawidził.  
\- Co robić? – zapytał sam siebie, choć już znał odpowiedź. Tak naprawdę od samego początku wiedział, co w końcu będzie musiał zrobić. Tak jak od początku wiedział, że taki ktoś jak Scott mógł pojawić się w jego życiu jedynie na krótką chwilę.  
Nim nastał świt statek kosmiczny, którym podróżował Vidal opuścił orbitę Meridianu. Rankiem, po balu, Scottowi Ryderowi przyniesiono staroświecką, tekturową kopertę. Pionier uśmiechnął się czarująco, dostrzegając imię i nazwisko adresata.  
\- To od Reyesa – poinformował Gila, zaglądając do środka. Zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegając krótki list i micro kartę pamięci. – Kłopoty na Kadarze – skłamał gładko. – Idę do kajuty mojego ojca. Przejrzę materiały.  
Brody miał szczęście, że nie poszedł za nim. Może wolał mieć zamknięte na pewne sprawy oczy. A może naprawdę ufał czarującemu mężczyźnie, z którym miał mieć dziecko.  
_Scott,_  
Wybacz formę tego listu, ale tak wydawało mi się bezpieczniej. Na czytniku pamięci zgrałem kompromitujące Cię materiały. Nie obawiaj się, jesteś w posiadaniu jedynej istniejącej kopii. Przyjęcie było wspaniałe, trochę przesadziłem z alkoholem. Przekaż gratulacje Sarze i przeproś ją ode mnie. Wyjątkowo, naprawdę, musiałem się stąd zmywać.  
Twój Vidal  
PS: Dziękuję za wszystko.

 

 **EPILOG**  
_cztery miesiące później_  
Scott Ryder stał na balkonie mieszkania Cory Harper na Meridianie. Opierał się łokciami o balustradę i obserwował rozpościerający się przed nim widok. Spojrzenie miał znudzone, przesuwające się bez zainteresowania po wszystkim. Od czasu do czasu machał ludziom, którzy go dostrzegali. W geście tym nie było entuzjazmu, ale sporo automatyzmu.  
\- Gil znowu jest w ośrodku? – zapytała Cora, przesuwając szklane drzwi i wchodząc do środka. Niosła ze sobą tacę z napojami.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział, odwracając się do kobiety.  
Przez chwilę z jego wzroku zniknęło znudzenie i zostało zastąpione czymś innym, może łagodnym podziwem dla wyglądu Harper, a może zwyczajną sympatią dla kobiety.  
\- Vidala nie ma na Kadarze – zakomunikowała, odstawiając tacę na stolik. Ruchy miała szybkie, pozornie niedbałe, jakby wcale nie zmieniła tematu i jakby wcale ten, na który wkroczyli nie był głównym tematem pojawienia się tutaj Pioniera.  
\- A gdzie jest? Przecież jakoś kieruje Kadarą. Nie wierzę, że zostawił wszystko Keemie.  
Cora wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Scott, a to ważne? Reyes nie jest Neahem Podmorem. Nie planuje zniszczenia Nexusa w jakiejś dzikiej zemście na tobie. Nie zdradził twoich sekretów i oddał kompromitujące materiały.  
\- Wiem… po prostu… - Pionier przeczesał palcami swoje włosy. Zaraz po tym roześmiał się głucho, jakby nerwowo. Odsunął się również od balustrady i przysiadł na jednym z dwóch krzeseł balkonowych. – Czasem tak sobie myślę, że może nie powinien mi ich oddawać. Powinien je udostępnić publicznie. Może… może to by coś zmieniło.  
\- Zmieniło? W czym? – zdziwiła się biotyczka, zajmując miejsce obok swojego dowódcy.  
\- We mnie. Wiem, że źle robię. Wiem, że zraniłem wiele osób i wiem, że zasługuję na karę – wyrzucił z siebie prędko. – I jednocześnie czuję się w środku taki pusty. Jakby to wszystko nie dotyczyło mnie – uśmiechnął się smętnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z kobiety. – A wiesz, kiedy ta Pustka znika? Kiedy widzę w oczach innych, jak bardzo mnie kochają.  
\- Kocha cię całe mnóstwo osób – rzuciła lekko, choć wzrok miała poważny.  
\- Kochają Pioniera, zbawcę światów – zaprzeczył. – Równie dobrze na moim miejscu mógłby stać ktoś zupełnie inny. Do niedawna myślałem, że Vidal też kochał we mnie tylko Pioniera, ale zamiast się zemścić, oddał wszystko i zniknął.  
Dłuższą chwilę milczeli. Cora popijała sok pomarańczowy. Scott obracał w rękach szklankę z napojem energetycznym. Oboje byli zamyśleni. Ona wspominała działania grupy Asari, którym przewodziła. On myślał o sobie. I może trochę o tym, że choć przez chwilę miał obok siebie kogoś, kto chciał go: Scotta Rydera, nie Scotta „Ludzkiego Pioniera” Rydera.  
\- Nadal mamy go szukać?  
\- Tak, bądź co bądź lepiej mieć na oku Szarlatana.  
Znowu uśmiechnął się do Harper. Znowu podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. Znowu miał maskę na twarzy.  
\- Już wychodzisz?  
\- Tak. Mam randkę – widząc, jak Cora zgromiła go wzrokiem, posłał jej rozbawione spojrzenie. – Z Gilem. Chce iść na gwiezdne kręgle. Swoją drogą też mogłabyś wpaść. Będzie ciekawiej.  
\- Ciekawiej? – zapytała z powątpiewaniem w głosie. – Nie możesz nawet spędzić z nim kilku godzin sam na sam?  
\- Przecież spędzam. Od dwóch miesięcy, niemal noc w noc, tkwię u jego boku – przypomniał, choć oboje wiedzieli, że Cora mówiła o czymś zupełnie innym.  
Gil Brody był wspaniałym mężczyzną. Był też mężczyzną, który zakochał się w przebojowym Ludzkim Pionierze. Nigdy nie poznał Scotta, który czuł Pustkę w środku.  
\- A gdybyś… - zaczęła cicho Cora, ale urwała w połowie. Nie chciała kończyć tej jednej myśli, która natrętnie krążyła po jej głowie. A gdybyś go porzucił? Gdybyś porzucił bycie Pionierem? Gdybyś, po prostu, spakował się i uciekł? Ale wiedziała, że Scott nie porzuciłby Gila. Nie porzuciłby nienarodzonego dziecka. Nie zrezygnowałby z funkcji Pioniera. Było w nim coś takiego, co niemal rozpaczliwie przypominało Harper jej własnego ojca. Wierność ideałom i deptanie ich. Działania dla dobra ludzkości i przeciwko niej. Bycie tak rozpaczliwie moralnym i jednoczesne ślizganie się na granicy zepsucia.  
\- Udanego wieczoru, Coro – powiedział Scott, nim zdążyła jakoś dokończyć swoją myśl i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z mieszkania. Może wiedział, co chciała zasugerować. Może nie obchodziło go jej zdanie. Może to po prostu nie miało znaczenia. A może Scott Ryder był zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by przyznać się publicznie jak nieszczęśliwym człowiekiem pozostawał w środku. Bo kto to widział, by bohaterowie ze szczęśliwego zakończenia pozostawali nieszczęśliwi? Wyraz twarzy miał zamyślony, były w nim też jakieś paskudne oznaki zgorzknienia i osamotnienia, gdy zjeżdżał windą w dół. A potem drzwi otworzyły się i Scott znowu wyglądał na wesołego i promienistego. Wychodząc z budynku posłał nawet recepcjonistce czarujący uśmiech i pomachał ku ćwiczącej grupie biotyków.  
Życie toczyło się dalej.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: Jestem dziewczyną - nie zważajcie na męski nick.


End file.
